


More Time

by arrafrost



Series: This Spideyfam Has Two Dads [11]
Category: Spider-Man: Into the Spider-Verse (2018)
Genre: Family Feels, Goodbyes, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-18 19:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20196535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arrafrost/pseuds/arrafrost
Summary: “I thought we had more time.”Peter had felt his body glitch first that morning when he was making breakfast in case any of the kids had decided to dimension hop during the night - as they tended to do when things got a bit too intense back in their own dimensions - and also for himself and Wade. The Spideyhouse remained a hub now that they could jump back and forth, it had for some time now without any issues. Half asleep, Peter believed that maybe his hand hadn’t gone through the hot pan and actually a nerve in his wrist was still asleep or he’d been dreaming somehow. Later that afternoon when he tripped down the stairs feeling that same blinding fuzz come over his senses that he had when he fell down the fire escape with Miles, Peter wasn’t so sure it was all in his mind.





	More Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SerenitySky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenitySky/gifts).

> Prompt for a "thought we had more time" kiss on tumblr.

_ “I thought we had more time.” _

Peter had felt his body glitch first that morning when he was making breakfast in case any of the kids had decided to dimension hop during the night - as they tended to do when things got a bit too intense back in their own dimensions - and also for himself and Wade. The Spideyhouse remained a hub now that they could jump back and forth, it had for some time now without any issues. Half asleep, Peter believed that maybe his hand hadn’t gone through the hot pan and actually a nerve in his wrist was still asleep or he’d been dreaming somehow. Later that afternoon when he tripped down the stairs feeling that same blinding fuzz come over his senses that he had when he fell down the fire escape with Miles, Peter wasn’t so sure it was all in his mind.

None of the other spiders were in his and Miles’ dimension so he took himself straight to Aunt May’s, sending Miles a quick non-emergency text to make his way to her place after school had ended.

“Peter, I wasn’t expecting you today was I?”

Immediately Peter felt the panic that tightened his muscles all afternoon slowly relax under her watchful eye. She always had a calming effect on him. “Hey Aunt May.”

Her eyes widened in understanding, her head tilting gently, “Come in and tell me all about it.” She always knew. Always. 

“It’s happening again,” Peter said, sitting down at the kitchen table as she set a muffin and a cup of tea in front of him. “The glitching.”

“Have you been here too long?”

“The glitching started almost immediately when I first got sent here. It’s been months since we destroyed the collider and I came back, none of us have glitched since then.”

“But you stayed, Peter. The rest come and go. Maybe you need to go back and recuperate.”

“Yeah maybe you have a-” Peter seized up as his entire body glitched in and out of reality, his limbs existing everywhere and nowhere, his brain fizzling from the intensity of it. When he came to, he was on the floor after a full blown glitch.

“Somehow getting hit by a train is easier than that…” Peter coughed, sitting up when May knelt down next to him, brushing off his shoulders. Her gentle hands cupped his face and made him look up at her. 

“My boy, I think it’s time you go stay with Mary Jane for a few days.”

Peter’s eyes watered and his throat closed up, “What if I can’t come back?”

Aunt May’s gaze was unwavering as she patted his cheek, “We’ll solve that problem when it comes up. For now, let’s pack you a bag.”

May hadn’t let Peter swing back to the Spideyhouse, insisting that she drive him in case he had another glitch on his way home. Which he did. He was honestly surprised that he only managed to glitch himself from the passenger seat into the backseat and not completely out of the car and into oncoming traffic. 

When they arrived home, Wade was there and so was Miles - he assumed he would ditch school early once he got another text telling Miles that he didn’t need to go to May’s and that he wasn’t going to be at the Spideyhouse for a few days. 

“What’s going on, Dad #2? You’re never not gonna be at the Spideyhouse. Where are you going? Who’s blackmailing you? I can paralyze them or we can go infiltrate their place like old times and-”

“Woah, woah, slow down kid. It’s nothing seriou-” Of course he would glitch. The space in between glitches was rapidly increasing and he wasn’t sure how long he could stay here without succumbing to the agony that each glitch caused. Wade and Miles were immediately at his side, holding on once he was completely corporeal. 

“He’s going back to his dimension, just for a little while, to see if that will counteract the glitching.”

“What if it doesn’t?” Wade was the first to ask. Peter had to smirk at that.

“One thing at a time, dear.” Aunt May’s voice was reassuring for all of them but that didn’t stop the nerves from sneaking back up on Peter. He didn’t want to be cast out from his new home, even if it might help him. This was where he wanted to be to recover. He looked up at Wade just as the merc was glancing back at him and he could see the worry in Wade’s eyes reflected back at him.

“Hey,” Peter whispered, caressing Wade’s scarred cheek. Somehow, seeing Wade’s fear made him braver. If he couldn’t convince himself that he was going to be okay, the least he could do is pretend for Wade’s sake. “I won’t be long.”

“I thought we had more time.”

Peter’s brought his other hand up to frame Wade’s face, “We have plenty of time, it’s just going to be on hold for a bit. I’ll be back. I promise.” Before Wade could voice more worries, he pulled his boyfriend close and pressed their lips together firmly. The kiss was tender despite Wade’s desperation and Peter’s determination; he hated that it felt like a goodbye. He couldn’t let it be goodbye. Peter softened the kiss, his lips lingering on Wade’s until he trailed chaste kisses down Wade’s jaw, up his cheek, over his forehead and down his nose. He kept Wade’s head in his hands as he looked him in the eyes. He could already feel another glitch starting at the bottom of his feet. “Be back soon.”

Not once had Peter personally traveled back to his own dimension like the others had. They made it seem so easy when they explained it, reaching into themselves and pulling on that thread they called home and suddenly their body was dematerializing in this dimension and rematerializing in the other. They were so used to it that it was as simple as hopping on a bus. For Peter, it took a bit more effort to find a thread that tied him to his own dimension but he could hear M.J.’s voice and, before the glitch could start, he felt his body gradually go numb. Peter was losing footing in one reality only to find himself standing in M.J.’s living room without Wade by his side and with a rather alarmed redhead dropping her tea all over her carpet. 

“Fucking hell, Parker.”

**Author's Note:**

> follow me on [tumblr](http://arrafrost.tumblr.com)
> 
> (Also there is more of this verse coming eventually, my time/motivation to write is just limited and sporadic right now. But I have a whole list of topics I'm going to explore with this spideyfam.)


End file.
